Valdis Closen
Arch-Heretek Valdis Closen was an arch-magos of Ivaldi Primus in early-M37 but was driven insane after discovering a corrupted archeotech on Volhar IIa. Arch-Heretek Closen engineered the nightmare devices that created the Volhar Rift in 304.M37 and plunged the Nereides sub-sector into a raging warp storm. Since then he has build up his perverted daemon engines in Volhar system and governs his personal sect of Dark Mechanicum within the impenetrable warp storm. History Early life Valdis Closen had a long yet somewhat controversy career within the Adeptus Mechanicus before the birth of the Volhar Rift. Born on Ivaldi Primus in 000.M37 Valdis was introduced into the dogmas of the Red Priesthood from early age, as is customary. Taught on Ivaldi Primus itself, Valdis became tech-priest directing his career into scientific studies rather than engineering. Most of the details regarding the life of Valdis are shrouded in mystery. This is mostly because of censorship enforced by Ivaldian Priesthood in 304.M37 which saw most of the records about Valdis either destroyed or sealed into fabricator general's care. However, as an arch-magos, Valdis' influence was widely recognised and to hide all his achievements seems like a job unlikely to success. During his career he was heavily invested in genetic manipulation and was major figure in Divisio Biologis of Ivaldi. Master of genetic engineering and manipulation he had an apparent bad reputation of favoring the flesh. Volhar Politics on Ivaldi Primus saw Arch-Magos Valdis placed in the command of the expeditionary fleet to colonise the world of Volhar II, located in Nereides sub-sector, Vigilius sector, Ultima Segmentum. Initial scans and reports of the planet's suitability for any permanent construction proved wrong but Valdis decided to try his luck on the world's moon. The elements of the expeditionary fleet were organised to create the foundations for the temple of Omnissiah and the initial manufactorums. During these excavations an object from the Age of Strife was found, buried deep underground. Whatever was hidden within its jet black surface changed Valdis and corrupted him to the mechanical pump of a heart. Driven insane, Valdis Closen began to construct the nightmare device intended to plunge the whole sector into Immaterium by destroying the walls of reality itself. These plans were interrupted as another expeditionary patrol of Adeptus Mechanicus revealed his plans and after fighting them off, Valdis made a decision to launch the still unfinished nightmare device. From Arch-Heretek Valdis' point of view it was just another failure, but from Imperium's point of view it was a disaster without comparison. Fierce and violent warp storm, the Volhar Rift, bursted into the existence covering the unfortunate worlds of Nereides sub-sector under its fiery demise. Lord of the Volhar Rift Arch-Heretek Valdis Closen became the lord of the Volhar hellforge, located within the calm eye of the flaming storm. Appearance As is only fitting for any member of Adeptus Mechanicus attaining the rank of arch-magi, Valdis Closen's body was augmented in extreme by cybernetics. Almost no human tissue was left within the machinery that kept Valdis Closen's soul burning for the extended centuries on Ivaldi Primus. However, Valdis was enthusiastic genetic engineer and for example his mechadendrites were completely organic, fashioned from genetic material of - allegedly - human serfs of Ivaldi Primus. After the birth of Volhar Rift, Valdis received a boon from Tzeentch. Fitting gift from the God of Change, Valdis's mechanic body was transformed into flesh and blood once again. Since then Arch-Heretek Valdis has honed his daemonic body with genetically engineered implants that defy not only the laws of physics but also of sanity. Category:Characters Category:Chaos Characters Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:Tzeentch